Size Matters Not
by BaronOBeefDip
Summary: WG Weight Gain fanfic. Frank's nowhere to be found, and Rocky becomes worried about him. But, why is Frank hiding from Rocky in the first place?


**Disclaimer: Dr. Frank N Furter, Rocky, Riff Raff, and Columbia all belong to Richard O'Brien. This fanfic belongs to me.**

It was an average day at the castle that most of the citizens of Denton had dubbed the "Frankenstein Place"...well, about as average as a day could get for a transvestite mad scientist, his two unwilling servants, an insane groupie, and an artificially-created "perfect man" could get.

Said artificially-created man was known simply as Rocky. He was pretty much everything the stereotype of the ideal image of manhood was for many people. Tall, strong, well-tanned, with golden-blonde hair and muscles that would put _anyone_ in a state of envy. His only real flaw was that he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box (Though he _was_ smarter than people gave him credit for), and his naive nature allowed others to take advantage of him. It could easily be said that, despite past tragedies, Rocky was perhaps the most innocent soul in the castle.

Today, like other days, he was busy working out in the lab/exercise room. He would have his own room to exercise in...If only the others had gotten around to building one. He didn't mind exercising in the lab, but he was afraid he might accidentally break something. Rocky didn't know what exactly all the high-tech gizmos and whatchamacallits did, only that they cost a lot of money.

He continued his daily routine by lifting various weights making sure not to strain himself. It was 'round this time that Rocky noticed something a bit off. Rocky looked around and noticed something was missing, or rather someone.

Frank.

If it was one thing Rocky knew for sure, it was that Frank loved to watch him exercise. He wasn't quite sure why, it just seemed to make his creator happy. And, if Frank was happy then Rocky was happy. He wondered why Frank wasn't watching today. Did something bad happen to him?

Overcome with anxiety, Rocky carefully put down the weights and went off in search of the cross-dressing alien. He sighed in relief when he noticed Riff Raff carrying a box (Most likely a delivery of some sort) into the main hall.

"What do you want?" the stringy-haired Transylvanian asked in his usual nasally drawl.

Rocky grunted, "W-Where...F-Fr-a-an-k."

Rocky was still struggling to speak. Ironic, considering that he was quite capable of singing beautifully from time to time. No one really could figure out why, though a couple of people suggested it had something to do with only having half a brain.

"How should I know?" Riff Raff answered in annoyance not wanting anything to do with his master, "He's probably in his room or something enjoying those earth sweets he's been craving lately."

Earth sweets? Did the hunchbacked butler mean "candy"? Rocky had learned about candy from Columbia. It was quite tasty, and Rocky wouldn't be surprised if his creator had developed a liking to it. But, why would Frank not want to watch him exercise if all that was involved were a few sweets?

Rocky shrugged. Maybe Frank just didn't want to share. It wouldn't be the first time.

Still, the muscle-man felt a pang of worry inside his heart. He just had to make sure Frank was ok. Gathering up as much courage as he could, he headed towards Frank's room and opened the door.

It was dark. Very dark. Rocky was more confused and worried than before. Normally, there would've been at least a couple of lit candles in Frank's room. But, not now. Now, it was completely dark except for the light coming from the hallway.

Rocky quietly entered the room and shut the door. Not a bright move. The room was so dark that Rocky couldn't see anything. He had to blindly feel his way around the room. If Frank was sick or hurt, he wanted to be there for him. The muscle-man continued to feel his way around the room until he placed his hands on something soft and warm. At first, Rocky thought it was a pillow...

..That is, until it flinched away. Rocky blinked as he heard whatever it was move away and shuffle across the floor until it stopped. From what he could tell, whatever had moved had found itself in a corner.

"F-F-rank?" Rocky called out, "Y-You H-H-ere?"

"N-Not tonight, Rocky..." Frank's voice could be heard coming from the same corner the shuffling sound had stopped at earlier, "I-I'm not f...feeling well..."

The artificial-man would've left, if he hadn't of heard the shuddering breathing and sniffling coming from where Frank was. It was clear to Rocky that the transvestite was clearly upset and crying over something. Nothing unusual there. Frank did have the habit of over-reacting or getting rather emotional over trivial things before.

Still, Rocky didn't like Frank to be upset. He followed the sound of Frank's sobs and found the Transylvanian sitting in the corner of the bedroom. Rocky then gently felt around for Frank only to find that squishy warm thing again.

It then dawned on him. That squishy warm thing was Frank, or at least his side. The transvestite had gained weight from indulging himself in all those sweets. Frank wasn't just simply bloated or a bit chubby from over-eating either. He was downright _fat_.

Frank flinched away again clearly not wanting Rocky to be near him. Of course, the transvestite had accidentally cornered himself and had no chance of escape. Rocky merely wrapped his arms as best he could around Frank's waist. The strings of Frank's corset had long-since been broken in order to make room for his newly-aqquired girth. He couldn't explain it, but he liked the feeling of Frank's belly squishing between his fingertips. It felt so soft and warm, like hugging a big doughy pillow.

Rocky rested his head on one of Frank's flabby shoulders and whispered, "F-F-rank no c-cry...R-R-ocky...st...st-still l-l-ove F-Fr-ank."

For the first time in ages, Frank was at a loss of words. He turned his head towards Rocky surprised that his beautiful creation could still love him even after he had gained well over 100 pounds.

"D-Do you really mean it?" the overweight transvestite finally managed to ask.

Rocky nodded in response, "R-R-ocky l-l-ove F-F-rank"

Frank merely smiled before turning around and returning the embrace.

"Oh, Rocky..." he whispered before realizing things had become quite silent, "Rocky?"

The transvestite then felt something on his gut. He reached towards it and sighed in relief when he realized that it was Rocky. The muscle-man was had fallen asleep and was using Frank's belly as a makeshift pillow. Frank then grinned his infamous seductive smile. Perhaps this extra weight he had gained _wasn't_ such a bad thing after all.

The end.

**Author's Notes: Feel free to read and review the story. Also, if you wish to turn this into a multi-chapter story, feel free to do so....just give me credit for the original story idea, Ok? Thanks.**


End file.
